


It's A Secret

by sweetcarolanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Childhood Friends, Drabble, Extra Treat, Gen, Magic, Muggles, Veela, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-07 16:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15223676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: Gabrielle loves to impress her Muggle friends.





	It's A Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wavewright62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wavewright62/gifts).



“It’s a secret. You must not tell a soul.”

Pierre and his little sister nodded. Gabrielle was so enchanting, so beautiful that she seemed like a fairy or an angel. It never occurred to the other children to be jealous of the Delacours - their neighbours were so kind to them, and playing with Gabrielle was fun.

“All right, I’ll make something for you.”

Gabrielle picked up a fallen leaf from the ground. Tossing back her long, silvery hair, she concentrated hard, and soon Pierre and Lucie gasped as a perfect, sweetly scented rose appeared in her hand in its place.


End file.
